Cambios inesperados
by jocebolio97
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru se acaben de casar y todo va a a perfección pero una serie de eventos cambiara su perfecto futuro que tenian planeado (favor de leer no se hacer reseñas) Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que sea de su agrado, la historia es mia los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi
1. Chapter 1

Desperté como de costumbre por el sol que entraba a través de las cortinas del cuarto aun era temprano pero tenia que alistar el desayuno así que me levante perezosamente y camine rumbo a la cocina. Había mejorado tanto mis habilidades para cocinar que parecía profesional, aun me acuerdo cuando me encontraba en la secundaria y todo lo que cocinaba quedaba irreconocible. Encontré unos huevos, papas y jamon así que decidí preparar unos huevos revueltos con jamón y hashbrowns. Sin que me diera cuenta termine el destino y lo asente sobre la mesa en el comedor. Senti que unos brazos me rodean y me asuste

-Buenos días hermosa-

-Mamoru por dios me asustaste no hagas eso- le di un golpe en el pecho que obviamente no le dolió y le sonrei- Buenos días

-Lo siento usako no quise asustarte solo darte una sorpresa- sonrió y se inclino para besarme en los labios provocando me una enorme sonrisa

Mamo-chan y yo nos casamos hace 3 meses después de algunos meses que cumpliera 20 años y después de regresar de nuestra luna de miel nos quedamos a vivir en su departamento. Mi sueño hecho realidad con mamo-chan.

\- Sabes que te perdono, y de que sorpresa hablas?-

\- Pues solo quería acompañar a mi esposa mas tiempo antes de ir a trabajar- me mostró su mas encantadora sonrisa y no resistí y me lancé sobre el casi tumbándolo

-¿Usako que ocurre?- pregunto preocupado

-Nada es solo que te amo mucho, no se últimamente me siento algo extraña pero no es nada importante así que no te preocupes, de acuerdo- Mamoru me miro un poco escéptico pero lo dejo por la paz- ¿Quieres desayunar?- le pregunte y sonrió

Me encontraba en el parque que quedaba cerca de nuestro departamento había quedado con las chicas de tener una pequeña reunión casi no las había visto desde la boda pero yo llegue antes a causa de la emoción. Al poco tiempo llegaron las chicas y todas se encontraban radiantes de emoción por saber todos los detalles de la luna de miel lo que solo provocaba que me sonrojara, para ese entonces nos encontrábamos cómodamente sentados debajo de un árbol listo para un picnic de la deliciosa comida de Makoto.

-Usagi no seas tonta y danos todos los detalles del sexo- casi me atragante con mi bebida y las otras chicas se sorprendieron por su comentario de Minako

-Minako habíamos acordado no preguntarle eso- le reclamo Ami muy avergonzada

-Vamos chicas no soy la única que se muere por saber todos los detalles-

-En eso tienes razón pero lo pudiste haber preguntado de manera mas sutil- Rei la miro y torció los ojos

-Bueno si tanto quieren saber les contare pero no todo- no vería el final si al menos hablara un poco

\- Gracias Usagi moriamos por saber- contesto Makoto mas feliz de lo que imaginaba

-¡Cuenta todos los detalles sucios!- obviamente comentario de Minako

-¡Minako!- gritaron todas mientras me sonrojaba

-Ppues cuando llegamos al hotel Mamo-chan había reservado la mejor habitación y todo como a mi me gustaba y tenia toda la recamara cubierta con sus rosas rojas solo asentó las cosas y me empezó a besar con una pasión que nunca había experimentado y sus manos recorrieron por todo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que me cargo a la cama y me recostó ahí mientras besaba todo mi cuerpo y me desvetia realmente se sentía increíble pero yo no sabia que hacer pero me dijo que el se encargaría de todo y que yo me relajara. Solo eso les contare y que dolio un horror pero valió la pena.- lo ultimo lo dije en casi un susurro.

-Aaaah Usagi no es justo cuenta todo- Minako parecía molesta pero se que no lo estaba

-Chicas es suficiente ya nos contó mucho- por eso amaba a Ami tantas veces.

\- Vaya Vaya así que nuestra Usagi es toda una maniática sexual no es así?- Rei parecía muy intrigada con lo que diría

-¡Rei! No digas esas cosas y no es cierto es solo que Mamo-chan es mi esposo así que es normal que hagamos esa clase de cosas- tartamudee odiaba hablar de estas cosas me ponían muy nerviosa

\- Chicas chicas dejen en paz a Usagi tiene razón es normal que una pareja de casados haga esas cosas- gracias a dios por la intervención de Makoto- Y Usagi ya que estamos hablando de esto, ¿cuantas veces lo hicieron?-

\- Por favor no me pregunte esas cosas por favor, se los ruego.- A este paso me cara iba a explotar por la vergüenza

\- Dejenla en paz no ven que esta a punto de explotar- Ami mi salvadora- Bueno Usagi no seria mala idea saber cuantas veces lo hicieron-

-¡No! ¿Tu también? Bueno de acuerdo no se cuantas veces fueron pero- mi voz parecía un susurro era apenas audible- solo salimos de la habitación unas 5 veces-

-¡Aaaaah!- gritaron todas

\- No lo puedo creer nuestra Usagi ya es toda una experta- Rei me miraba pícaramente

-Que suerte la tuya Usagi- Makoto siempre quiso novio

-Tienes razón Mako-chan quisiera tener a alguien con quien encerrarme en mi recamara todo el día y noche- parecía no tener vergüenza Minako aveces

\- Tan atrevida como siempre Minako- Ami casi nunca decia nada de sus fantasías de Minako pero creo que se aloco un poco esta vez

\- Bueno podemos dejar de hablar de esto por favor y tener una linda reunión de amigas que hace mucho que no las veía-estaba desesperada por cambiar el tema

\- Tiene razón vamos a comer y platicar un poco- Makoto comenzó a sacar toda la deliciosa comida que nos preparó y empezó la tarde de emoción y risas.


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero agradecer a las que leyeron la historia y que dejaron sus comentarios me hace feliz que les haya gustado y cabe aclarar que la historia es completamente mía si se parece a alguna que conocen es mera coincidencia y los personajes (casi todos) pertenecen a la increíble Naoko gracias y dejen reviews

Regrese mas tarde ese día al departamento y Mamo-chan todavía no había llegado supuse que tuvo alguna emergencia en el hospital por la que no llego antes, ya que eran las 6:00 de la tarde y salia a las 5:00. Decidí que vería un poco de televisión mientras lo esperaba.

No se en que momento me había quedado dormida pero de pronto sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y que después me asentaron en lo que suponía que era mi cama, abrí los ojos y lo vi.

-Buenas noches Usako- me beso tiernamente en mis labios mientras me quito el cabello de mis ojos.

\- ¿Que hora es?- me talle los ojos y lo abrace

\- Son las 7:00 estoy llegando y te encontré dormida en el sofá, ¿Me has estado esperando mucho tiempo?

-No mucho llegue hace una hora y veía la televisión pero parece que me he quedado dormida, ¿como te ha ido hoy?- la jale hacia mi para que se acostara a mi lado en la cama.

\- Todo estuvo tranquilo hasta casi la hora de mi salida hubo un accidente y necesitaban ayuda así que no me pude ir, lamento haber llegado tarde.- Me acaricio la mejilla como era su costumbre.

-No te preocupes se que es tu deber salvar vidas. ¿Pero que mas ocurrió algo nuevo?-

\- Mañana en la noche hay una cena para un evento destino a la caridad y el hospital es uno de los participantes así que todos los médicos deben ir. ¿Me harías es enorme favor de acompañarme? -

\- Claro que si me encantaría acompañar a mi esposo a su cena importante.- realmente me emocionaba poder acompañar a mamo-chan a su cena, seria la primera vez que saldríamos a algún lugar importante como esposos.

A la noche siguiente me arreglaba para la cena de caridad a la que acompañaría a mi hermoso mamo-chan estaba sentada en mi tocador y me aplicaba mi maquillaje ya estaba casi lista solo me faltaba ponerme mi joyería unos hermosos aretes de luna y un collar que combinaba que me había regalado mamo-chan para nuestro tercer aniversario. Usaba uno de mis vestido favoritos era uno largo color plata que tenia escote y los tirantes cruzados y unos zapatos que hacían juego. Listo ya me encontraba preparada.

-¿Mamo-chan ya estas listo?- me pare del taburete del tocador y me dirigí al baño.

-Ya estoy llisto Usako,¿como me veo con este tuxedo?- usaba su mejor tuxedo claro a excepción del de nuestra boda.

-Te ves increíblemente atractivo, ahora vamos que se nos hará tarde.- le di un beso en los labios y lo jale a la puerta para ir al coche.

El evento se estaba llevando a cabo en un salón muy hermoso y muy grande que se encontraba a media hora de nuestro departamento. El lugar se encontraba decorado con hermosos colores plata y dorado, ambos colores eran mis favoritos ya que me recordaba a Mamo-chan y a mi.

\- Usako, ven te quiero presentar a alguno de mis colegas.- entrelazo nuestros brazos como cuando nos casamos, debía admitir que me encontraba algo nerviosa no conocía a ninguno de los amigos de Mamo-chan y esperaba que les diera una buena impresión.

\- Buenas noches caballeros- nos encontrábamos frente a 3 hombres uno que se veía de unos 40 años de cabello canoso, otro de cabello rubio que parecía un poco mas grande que Mamoru y de ultimo se encontraba un hombre que suponía que tenia la misma edad que Mamoru y era de cabello plateado- Quisiera presentarles a mi bella esposa, Usagi Chiba-Tsukino.- Mamo-chan me señalo mientras sonreía

\- Mucho gusto soy Usagi es un placer conocerlos.

\- Vaya no sabia que su esposa fuera tan joven y guapa.- dijo el hombre de cabello plqtead y Mamoru dio una risa nerviosa.

\- Pues si mi esposa es unos años más joven pero no hay una gran diferencia y bueno Usagi te presento a el Dr. Koutaru- apuntó al hombre de canas- el Dr. Motoki- señalo al rubio- y el Dr. Diamante- que fue obviamente el hombre de cabello plateado que me hacia sentir un poco incómoda.

\- Es un placer conocerlos a todos, por fin puedo conocer a algunos de los compañeros de trabajo de Mamoru.-

\- Bueno que hacemos parados aquí vayamos a una mesa para que podamos platicar mas a gusto.- dijo el Dr. Koutaru y nos señalo a la mesa mas cercana.

La noche paso de maravilla todo fue muy hermoso y me divertía mucho con Mamo-chan sobre todo porque le gustaba presumir a su esposa, no es que yo fuera vanidosa o algo por el estilo pero me causaba mucho placer saber que Mamo-chan me amaba tanto. La velada paso muy tranquila pero no podía evitar sentir que Diamante mantenía su mirada fija sobre mi y de una manera muy extraña no lograba descifrar lo que sus ojos querían y eso me causa mas inquietud, era mi imaginación de seguro así que decidí hacer caso omiso a la situación. Ya eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana y todos los invitados ya se retiraban y nosotros no fuimos la excepción.

\- Usako querida- me murmuro en mi oído regreso en un instante solo voy a despedirme de unos colegas y nos vamos a casa- me beso la mejilla y sentí que un sonrojo se apoderaba de mi cara.

\- De acuerdo, pero no tardes- se alejo a la recepción donde se encontraban unos hombres y comenzó a pplaticar,en ese momento solo permanecimos en la mesa Diamante y yo.

\- Solos al fin,he tenido ubas inmensas ganas de platicar contigo esta noche.- su mirada parecía muy seria y vacía a la vez nunca había visto unos ojos que dieran a parecer no tener alma.

\- Estuve enfrente de usted toda la noche ¿porqué no hablo?-

\- Por que lo que le voy a preguntar no lo querrá escuchar su esposo.-

\- ¿Y, exactamente de que trata?-

\- Quiero que te vconviertas en mi amante.- lo dijo sin el menor cinismo o burla a lo contrario con tanta seriedad que daba miedo y yo me quede boquiabierta.


	3. Chapter 3

Solo pude mantenerme en silencio era en serio lo que preguntaba este hombre? O habré escuchado mal

\- Disculpe, ¿Como dijo?- su expresión parecía la misma sin ninguna expresión al flote

\- Que quiero que usted sea mi amante, le parece la idea?

\- ¡Claro que no! Soy una mujer felizmente casada y con un esposo maravilloso. Nunca lo engañaria- Estaba hecha una furia pero trate de controlar mis emociones no quise provocar una escena en medio de la cena y perjudicar a Mamo-chan.

\- Como usted guste pero le advierto que yo no me rindo fácilmente y siempre obtengo lo que quiero, siempre- su mirada me penetraba y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y se marchó.

Que le ocurría a eeste sujeto piensa que simplemente puede decir esas cosas sin esperar que la gente se asombre? Me encontraba muy molesta pero decidí no comentarle nada a Mamo-chan no quería aurrinar su noche así que decidí ignorar lo que había sucedido.

\- ¿Usako que suecede? - alzo mi cara para que lo mirara no le podía esconder nada pero lo intentaría

-Nada amor solo me distrage un poco, ¿terminaste de hablar con el doctor?-

\- Si así que soy todo tuyo el resto de la noche- me sonrió

La noche fue muy hermosa platicamos con sus colegas comimos y bailamos, me recordó a la primera vez que bailamos en un baile de máscaras y me trajo mucha alegría. Regresamos al departamento y entramos a la habitación estaba algo cansada pero presentía que Mamo-chan planeaba algo pero no sabia que. Sentí como sus ojos me penetraban al estar quitándome el maquillaje pero cuando voltee a ver hizo como si no me estuviera viendo así que comencé a desvestirme. De pronto sentí una mano en mi hombro que me ayudaba a deslizar el vestido

\- Sabes que te ves mucho mas hermosa sin maquillaje?- me susurraba al oído con su voz tan seductora que tanto amaba.

\- ¿De verdad?-

\- Si siempre he pensado que luces mas hermosa sin maquillaje y sin tu ropa ni que decir.- Ahora lo entendía todo

\- Mamo-chan no sera que quieres meterme a la cama o si? -

\- sí pero es lo mas normal no es así soy un hombre que quiere pasar una noche con su esposa, ¿acaso eso es tan malo?-

\- Para nada- se me salio un pequeña risa y antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba en la cama con Mamoru encima de mi. - Vaya hoy si que tienes mucha energia-

\- Para ti siempre la tendre- comenzó a besar mi cuello y bajo lentamente hasta llegar a mis pechos donde aun tenia el vestido y me lo quitó, sus labios suaves acariciaban mis pechos y los masajeaba con sus manos

\- Mmm mamo-chan - no podia evitar mis gemidos simplemente me volvía loca. Le quite su camisa y deslize sus pantalones y boxers hasta sus tobillos donde el se los pateo para quitárselos, podía sentirlo presionado junto a mi

\- Usako te amo- dijo antes de empezar a bajar y besar cada parte de mi cuerpo. Enrolle mis piernas a su cintura y besaba fuertemente su cuello y parte de su pecho tan fuerte que le deje unas marcas

...

A la mañana siguiente estaba exhausta había sido una muy larga noche y sobre todo ocupada. Abrí lentamente mis ojos para ver que mamo-chan ya se había levantado y que jugaba con mi cabello

-Buenos días hermosa- se inclino y me dio un beso- ¿Como amaneció la esposa mas hermosa del mundo?-

\- Muy cansada anoche si que estuvimos ocupados no crees?- soltó una pequeña carcajada

\- Si pero acaso no te gusto?- arqueo una ceja

-Claro que si me gusto estuviste increíble como siempre pero algo en particular que lo provoco?

\- Nada solo quise pasar una hermosa noche con mi esposa es todo.-

\- De acuerdo te creeré- me acoste sobre su pecho mientras jugaba con su cabello.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Acuerdaté que es mi día de descanso

\- Quiero que salgamos a desayunar y después vayamos de compras podemos? ¿Si?

\- claro que si Usako, lo que tu quieras-


	4. Chapter 4

Como me había prometido mamo-chan fuimos a hacer todo lo que yo quise primero fuimos a desayunar y luego lo arrastre conmigo a ir de compras pero esa era una de las cosas que mas amaba de el nunca se fastidiaba de lo que yo hiciera y siempre me daba los mejores consejos, después el sugirió que entráramos a ver una película en el cine pero como era de terror me la pase gritando y abrazándolo toda la película. De ultimo cuando ya nos íbamos pasamos por una tienda de artículos para bebé y me quede viéndolo

-Mamo-chan quiero entrar a esa tienda- me miro extrañado

\- ¿Porque Usako ahí solo venden artículos para bebés-

\- Sí lo se pero todo se ve tan tierno y bonito, por favor entremos- suspiro

\- Sabes que no te puedo decir que no a nada- me beso en los labios y me agrro de la cintura y entramos

Todo era tan hermoso y me provocaba tanta ternura, nunca había visto a los artículos como cosas tan lindas

\- Mamo-chan que te parece esto -le mostró un pequeño vestido amarillo con bordado blanco para un bebe de unos 2 meses

\- Cariño eres muy delgada pero dudo que te quede esta muy pequeño- le di un pequeño golpe

\- Me refiero para un bebé tonto-

\- Me parece muy lindo amor-

\- Mamo-chan, ¿no te gustaría tener un bebé?- lo dije con toda la seriedad del mundo y casi se ahoga

\- ¿Por que preguntas eso? Usako nos acabamos de casar hace unos meses y creo que aun eres muy joven- se caían lágrimas de mis ojos

\- No me quieres por eso dices eso no quieres tener un bebé conmigo-

\- Usako sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón pero creo que deberíamos esperar un poco de tiempo ¿de acuerdo?- alzo mi cabeza para que lo mirara

-De acuerdo- y lo abrace

-Ahora vayamos a casa

Esa misma noche se volvió a repetir la noche de pasión pero esta vez fue mas intenso

-Vaya Usako, últimamente estas hecha una fiera, casi no puedo con lo loco que me vuelves- su voz era entrecortada por el cansancio y estaba sudado, yo solo me quede recostada en su pecho

\- Pero te encanta, ¿no es así? Se que lo disfrutas y yo aun mas- jugaba con su pecho haciendo círculos alredor con mis dedos -pero si he mejorado verdad? Dime que si, no quiero ser aquella niña inexperta como en la luna de miel- hice un puchero y casi se me salieron unas lágrimas-

\- Para mi todo lo que hagas es perfecto y a mi no me importo guiar a esa pequeña inexperta esa noche- extendió su cabeza y me dio un dulce beso en los labios

\- ¿Me amas mamo?-

\- Mi amor por ti es mas grande que el universo Usako, que te quede muy claro-

-Ya lo se , solo lo quería escuchar una vez mas- me acerque mas a el provocando que me abrazara aun nas fuerte- Quiero acompañarte al hospital mañana, quiero ver donde trabajas y conocer a tus compañeros-

\- Mañana a primera hora vamos entonces, todos quedaran encantados por ti y mas de uno quedara celoso porque eres solo mía amor-

\- A veces puedes ser muy posesivo Mamo- solté una carcajada y me quede dormida entre sus brazos

El hospital en el que trabajaba Mamoru era enorme siempre que lo visitiba sentía que me iba a perder en alguna de esas áreas de trabajo. Mamoru trabajaba en el área de neonatos, es decir con los niños pequeños y recién nacidos. Saludamos a muchas personas que lo conocían hasta que al fin llegamos a su consultorio.

\- Este lugar es inmenso- dije dando vueltas por el y observando todos los carteles

\- Es igual al anterior en el hospital antiguo- dijo sonriendo

\- Es obvio que no, este es aun maaas grande y espacioso, aalgo digno para el Dr. Chiba- me senté en una de sus sillas para los pacientes, o mejor dicho para los padres del paciente- Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves en tu bata? -mirándolo de manera seductora mientras me acercaba pero fuimos interrumpidos por alguien que entro en ese momento.

\- Dr. Chiba quería avisarle de... - era una enfermera joven de cabello oscuro de un tono verde, alta y delgada que se dio cuenta de su interrupción- Disculpe Dr. no sabia que tenia una consulta-

\- No es ninguna consulta Esmeralda, es mi esposa, Usagi Chiba -me señalo y me pare para saludarla aunque no me agrado mucho- vino a hacer un pequeño tour por mi nuevo consultorio

-Mucho gusto soy Usagi- parecía estar sorprendida pero me correspondió el saludo

-Mucho gusto, soy Esmeralda, la secretaria del Dr. es un placer conocerte, aunque no sabia que el Dr. fuera casado.

\- Recién nos casamos hace unos 3 meses- conteste- No muchos lo saben

\- Wow hace muy poco, si no es mucha imprudencia, ¿cuantos años tiene?- Me pareció una intrometida

\- 20, hace unos meses los cumpli-

\- Vaya Dr si que le gustan jovenes- que pretendía decir con eso

-Bueno nos conocemos desde hace años y no me importa mucho eso sino el amor- contesto Mamoru

\- Ah- con un tono un poco decepcionada- Me retiro hablamos luego doctor- cerro la puerta y se fue

Algo de esa mujer no me cayo muy bien y no quería que estuviera cerca de Mamoru pero no quería causarle problemas con sus nuevos compañeros así que no dije nada.

Mil mil mil mil mil dilscupas a todos los que leen este fic, no tengo perdón o alguna excusa para no haber actualizado, soy de lo peor lo se, pero con todo esto de salir de la prepa y la uni no tuve tiempo y la verdad un mal comentario acerca del fic me desanimo a seguir escribiéndolo y por eso lo deje pero he decicido continuar, ya tenia el siguiente cap listo pero mi cel no lo guardo asi que lo tendre que escribir otra vez pero juro que no me demorare espero que les guste y que me sigan leyendo gracias por el apoyo


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Por que esa mujer tiene tanta confianza como para entrar así nada más a tu consultorio Mamo ?- estaba un poco molesta por esa mujer que vino a interrumpirlos en nuestro momento romántico, quien le había dado esa confianza para entrar sin siquiera anunciarse.

\- Es sólo mi secretaria Usako no tienes de que preocuparte, aparte por lo que me han contado mis compañeros siempre ha sido así con los otros médicos, ¿acaso estas celosa de que la quiera a ella?- alzó su ceja como si realmente dudará pero en un modo burlselco.

\- ¿Quee? Yyyo celosa- tartamudeadno- como vas a creer eso, yo no me pongo celosa- estaba roja podía sentir como el color de acumulaba en mis mejillas y orejas - Sólo quiero aclarar que no debería entrar de esa manera, que tal si hubiera llegado a algo más esos besos- mi cara estaba al borde de explotar.

\- Que tierna eres Usako, tus mejillas muestran que si estas celosa y que mueres de la pena igual, ¿acaso no recuerdas que se todo acerca de ti?- me sento en su escritorio mientras el se quedó parado enfrente de mi. Me acarició la mejilla y bajo hasta llegar a mi cuello y jugó con mi cabello- Si tanto te molesta hablaré con ella y le diré que tiene que ser más prudente- Entrelazó sus dedos en mi cabello y bajo hasta llegar a mi esplada donde me acaricio- Quiero seguir con esto pero pronto llegaran mis pacientes- suspiro

\- Ya se que tienes que trabajar, eres un hombre tan trabajador, tus pacientes te necesitan, así que yo me iré a la casa o me veré con alguna de las chicas, no te preocupes mi amor- Sonrió y se acercó a mi cara pero yo le robe el beso primero- Te gane- Solté mi risa- Nos vemos al rato amor, ten un buen día- tome mi bolsa y salí del consultorio. Al salir vi a Esmeralda sentada en su escritorio apuntando algunas cosas y murmurando- Nos vemos pronto, fue un placer conocerte- y le Sonreí y salí de ahí.

De regreso camino a casa decidí pasar al súper mercado a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en el departamento, estaba muy entretenida viendo algunas cosas y choque con otra persona y tire algunas cosas de su cesta de compras.

\- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención andaba un poco dustraida- me agache para ayudarlo a recoger las cosas y el igual, colocó su mano sobre la mía y la quite de innmediato- Lo siento creó que hubo un malentendido- al alzar mi mirada pude visualizar quien era, Diamante! que hacia aquí, nunca lo había visto aquí- ¿¡Que haces aquí?! Nunca te había visto antes por estos lugares, y sueltame- me pare enseguida y lo mire-

\- Me acabó de mudar a este vecindario y estaba haciendo u as compras, ¿acaso no te da gusto verme?- sus ojos eran oscuros y sólo parecían tener maldad y su sonrisa torcida sólo me daba escalofrios-

-Claro que no me da gusto verte, porque lo haría, no me gustaría juntarme contigo bajo ninguna circunstancia, si me disculpas tengo que apurarme, hay asuntos que debo atender- había comenzado a caminar y sentí como me jalaban del hombro

\- Has pensado acerca de la proposición que te hice esa noche en la fiesta? Ya estas lista para aceptar? Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir, soy un excelente amante y puedo ser mejor que Mamoru, sólo di la respuesta y estoy listo.- sus ojos estaban clavados a los míos y no podía distinguir nada de bondad en ellos

\- ¡Sueltame!- grite no muy fuerte no quería hacer algún escándalo en la tienda donde todos pudieran verme- Te di la respuesta esa noche y no voy a cambiar de opinión, soy felizmente casada y tengo la vida que siempre soñé, no lo hecharia a la basura por un patan como tu que no vale la pena, ahora sueltame antes de que haga un escandalo- dicho eso me solto y me aleje, tome todo lo que me faltaba pague y sali del súper mercado.

\- ¿chicas están libres para verbos en Crown en como media hora?- hablaba en una llamada grupal, las chicas quedaron en verme en una media hora o menos, como quedaba cerca del departamento decidí ir a dejar las compras ahí y verlas.

Al llegar a Crown las chicas ya estaban ahí esperándome -Llegaron antes que yo perdón, estaba cerca pero decidi dejar las compras en el departamento para que no estorbaran-

\- Usagi sabes que eso no importa, ¿porque la urgencia de verbos en tan poco tiempo, sucedió algo, te peleaste con Mamoru?- Rei parecía preocupada, de seguro pudo captar algo con sus dones de sacerdotisa

\- ¡Hizo algo Mamoru para lastimarte! Si es así ahorita voy a buscarlo y le rompo su-

\- Minako, tranquila deja que hable Usagi, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas- gracias a dios a Ami por ser la más serena del grupo

\- ¿Que sucede Usagi nos estas preocupando habla por facor- Makoto parecía estar tranquila pero había algo que delató su nerviosismo

\- Es que bueno, no se como decir esto, no se lo he dicho a nadie, bueno lo que pasa es que, sucede esto, la cosa esta en que-

\- ¡Usagi!- todas gritaron a la misma vez- sólo di lo que sucede-

-El otro día que Mamo y yo fuimos a una cena que organizó su hospital, conocí a un hombre que trabaja con el que se llama Diamante, no me habló toda la noche pero al final que Mamo se fue un momento me dijo que quería que fuera su amante y que engañara a Mamo con el, me negue y me amenazo dijo que siempre logra lo que quiere, me lo tope en el súper mercado y me volvio a decir lo mismo pero ahora tengo miedo, parece más decidido y hasta me jaló para que le hiciera caso y lo escuchara, tengo miedo chicas. - todo lo dibe muy rápido y me quede sin aliento y sólo las observe mientras dije la última palabra. Estaban calladas, muy callada como en shock o un trance.

\- ¿Qye se cree ese cretino para venir a decirte algo como eso, como se llama, lo voy a ir a buscar este momento para darle una lección- Makoto ya se estaba parando de su asiento

\- No Mako, no vayas no quiero que esto se vuelva un escándalo, no sabemos de que es capaz.- se volvió a sentar pero estaba molesta

\- ¿Ya le dijiste a Mamoru?-Ami preguntó

\- No lo quería preocupar, no pensé volver a verlo-

\- Usagi le tienes que decir, que tal y si te hace daño o causa un problema entre ustedes.- Rei estaba más calmada que antes

\- Rei tiene razón, no puede s dejar algo como esto tan tranquilo, puede generar muchas problemas, le tienes que decir a Mamoru antes de que pase algo oeir-

\- Es su compañero de trabajo no quiero causarle problemas con el-

\- A el no le importa al parecer si causa problemas o no, al proponerle eso a la esposa de su compañero de trabajo- Mako dijo mientras murmuraba algún insulto en voz baja

\- Tal vez si debería decirle pero me da miedo como lo tome, que tal si enloquece y me culpa a mi- las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos y se rompía mi voz. Se acercaron a mi y me abrazaron

\- Parece que no conoces a Mamoru, jamás te culparía de algo así o se molestaría por eso o al menos no contigo- Mako me consolaba y decía la verdad

\- Aparte si le da una golpiza a ese sujeto que importa se lo merece- Minako como siempre

-¡Minako!- los otras le gritaron mientras yo me reua

\- Tal vez tienes razon- y me limpie la cara- Podemos pedir algo para comer, muero de hambre- en ese momento rugió mi estómago y sólo me sonroje

\- Tu nunca cambias Usa - dijo Rei mientras llamaba a un mesero

Hola perdonen la demora ya tenía el capítulo listo desde hace algunas semanas pero no tengo laptop y lo escribo desde mi celular y tengo que esperar la oportunidad de tener la laptop de mi hermana esperó que hayan disfrutado el capítulo gracias por seguir, nos leemos pronto


	6. Chapter 6

Despues de platicar con las chicas me di cuenta que tenían razón y debía contarle a Mamoru lo que sucedía con Diamente, no quería que algún día que me lo topará con el y quisiera propasarse conmigo y Mamo-chan lo viera y pensara que algo ocurría entre nosotros y ya no me quisiera escuchar o peor que ya no quisiera que estuviera con el. Lo mejor es que se lo digas de una vez sin rodeos me dije a mi misma, todo esto le pensé camino a casa después de haber almorazado con las chicas, siempre daban tan buenos consejos y sabían que hacer en cualquier situación. Llegue a nuestro departamento y guarde todos las compras que había realizado esa mañana antes del incidente de Diamente y me sente en el sofá a pensar en como se lo diría a Mamo no quería causarle problemas pero era importante decirle seguí pensando un rato pero de repente me entró un cansancio enorme.

Al abrir los ojos sentí que alguien me estaba cargando porque sentía movimiento pero yo no estaba caminando abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que era el, mi adorado esposo. Me frote los ojos y parpadee unas veces.

\- ¿Que haces- le pregunte con voz somnolienta

\- Te estoy llevando al cuarto te quedaste dormida en el sofá, cuando llegue estabas tumbada sobre el sofá en una posición que no parecía para nada comoda- ahora que lo mencionaba si estaba un poco a adolorida en el cuello

\- Me dormí sin querer estaba sentada y de pronto me senti muy cansada ni me di cuenta cuando quede dormida lo siento. ¿Que hora es? - para eso ya me había recostado sobre la cama y el se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi cabello

\- No tienes que disculparse y son las 6 se me hizo un poco tarde en el trabajo por eso llegó a esta hora-

\- Ya es tarde- me incorpore de golpe en la cama- no me dará tiempo de hacer la cena que te tenía preparada, dejame ir a preparar otra cosa antes que sea más tarde- ya me iba a parar de la cama cuando me agarró del hombro

\- Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso porque no mejor vamos a cenar a algún lugar mejor, hoy es un día precioso para salir no crees? -

\- Bueno si tu lo dices-

\- Ve a bañarte para que nos vayamos en un rato ¿de acuerdo?-

\- De acuerdo - le sonrió y me besa la frente

Salimos del departamento como a las 7:30 y nos dirigimos a un restaurante que queda cerca de nuestra casa pero vamos en coche, llegamos y nos sientan de inmediato. Sonrió

\- ¿Porque la sonrisa?- pregunta arqueando una ceja

\- Nada es sólo que me acorde de todos las veces que me traías aquí cuando aún éramos novios, parece que fue hace tanto tiempo-

\- Pues ahora podemos venir todos las veces que quieras pero como esposos, ya no le tienes que pedir permiso a tu mamá- me río un poco y el agrra mi mano.

\- Siempre eres tan bromista-

Cuando vino la mesera ordenamos y mientras esperamos a que traigan nuestra comida empezamos a platicar

\- Mamo ¿como te fue hoy en el trabajo después de que me quitara?-

\- Bien hubo muchos niños en el consultorio hoy más que nada bebés pequeños que van por chequeos son tan lindos sabes- sentí que insinuaba algo pero no lo pude descifrar

\- ¿Y tu queridisima secretaria no se volvió a pasar de confianzuda?- no quise decir eso pero se me escapó

\- Usako ¿acaso estas celosa de Esmeralda? No deberías estarlo ella es sólo mi empleada aparte no hoy casi no trate con ella estaba muy ocupada

\- No me agrada lo sabes, no se siento que quiere algo de ti- frunci mi ceño

\- No tienes nada de que preocuparte tu eres la única que me interesa- me guiño el ojo - Y tu que hiciste hoy despues de que te fueras del consultorio-

\- Nada solo fui a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba y adivina a quien me encontre

\- ¿A alguna de las chicas?

\- No -negue con la cabeza- fue Diamente

\- Ah si y que- antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido

\- ¡Mamoru que gusto verte aqui! Y también a Usagi- al escuchar eso me congele que hacia el aquí, no podía ser coincidencia encontrármelo 2 veces en el mismo día. Mamoru se paro para saludarlo y yo sólo me quede en mi lugar. - ¿Que casualidad encontrarlos por aquí, vinieron a cenar?

\- Si llegamos hace un rato y ¿tu vienes sólo?- preguntó Mamoru, por favor que sólo se vaya

\- Si, aún soy nuevo en la ciudad y quiero conocer un poco, pero no los interrumpo más, nos vemos después Mamoru-

\- ¿Porque no te quedas a comer aquí con nosotros?- porque Mamo tenía que ser tan buena persona

-Si no les molesta entonces de acuerdo- se sentó en la silla a lado de mi, trate de controlar lo nerviosa que estaba pero el me ponia los pelos de punta - Usagi te ves muy hermosa hoy por cierto, pero así te debes ver todos los días, es así Mamoru?

\- Si ella siempre se ve así o incluso más hermosa, es una de las cosas que amo de ella, me estaba diciendo que se encontraron en la tienda hoy.-

\- Si hoy en la mañana la ayude con sus compras ya sabes esas bolsas son muy pesadas y la ayude pero fue todo porque tenía un poco de prisa-

\- Gracias por haberla ayudado yo estaba trabajando así que no pude ir con ella-

Siguieron charlando el resto del tiempo que estuvimos ahí y de vez en cuando hablaba para que no pareciera extraño. Lo peor de todo fue que Diamente me tocaba y acariciaba debajo de la mesa ya no aguantaba no quería estar más ahí

\- Mamo ya es tarde tal vez deberíamos irnos, trabajas mañana y creó que Diamante igual- a estas alturas buscaba cualquier pretexto para irme

\- Tienes razón ya deberíamos irnos, nos vemos luego Diamante-

Salimos del restaurante y llegamos a casa

\- ¿Usako que te pasa? desde que estábamos en el restaurante te note un poco extraña

\- No sucede nada sol estoy un poco cansada quiero dormir-

\- Se que te pasa algo anda cuentame, acaso no confías en mi-

\- De verdad no pasa nada- le lanze una sornisa- sólo estoy cansada y claro que confió en ti eres mi mejor amigo y mi esposo

\- Entonces esta bien acuestate a dormir me beso la frente y bajo a mis labios y mi cuello pero no le respondí como de costumbre- estaré en la sala haciendo un poco de papeleo descansa Usako

Me sentía horrible por la manera tan distante en que lo trate pero no podía tocarlo al menos no ahora después de que pase toda la noche con las manos de Diamente sobre mi, estaba llena de vergüenza, como se supone que debo decirle esto si parecen ser amigos. Cerré mis ojos y cayeron algunas lágrimas y me quede dormida.

Aquí el siguiente capítulo esperó que lo disfruten y pronto empezará lo bueno

Gracias por sus comentarios de todos, me animan a que siga la historia esperó que les este gustando por favor comenten si quieren que siga nos leemos pronto


End file.
